ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Jindou
Early History The first civilisation in the region is the Jin River Civilisation. From its name, you could tell that the civilisation started near the river. The river was a source of trade and wealth to the region. Zhu Dynasty Zhu Dynasty's existence is debatable with a very little amount of archaeological findings. Legend says that there were four mythical emperors who ruled over the land. The four emperors are [[Linkang]], Yongji, Qiyu and Guci. The four emperors ruled over the land peacefully. The Empire prospered and advanced in healthcare, education and more. According to folklores, Jindou was the most educated nation in the universe. However, the Zhu Dynasty did not last long. For many years, the four Emperor had been on equal terms but each of them all had different degree of popularity within the population and all four men wanted complete power over the throne. in late Zhu, Qiyu had died without an heir. This caused a fierce debate between the remaining Emperors. The debate became a quarrel and then war. Guci Emperor began the war after sending assassins to kill the [[Linkang]] Emperor, the most popular of the few. The assassination had failed causing people to pick sides. Yongji was jealous of both Guci and Linkang Emperor and a three-way war began with the three various factions. Guci and Yongji Emperor later formed an alliance to defeat the [[Linkang]] Emperor. Linkang's faction collapsed and was pushed to the verge of a tall cliff. According to folklore, the god came in and blew Guci and Yongji Emperor's forces away. Lin Dynasty With Guci and Yongji fleeing, [[Linkang]] created a new Dynasty. The true first Dynasty of Jindou. Then, Jindou was a small nation. The nation could be divided into north and south ut he could not name two of the major cities on the Jin River. He decided to name them after his two beautiful daughters, Linhang and Linsu. So he decided to name the two cities Suceng and Hanglin. Emperor [[Linkang]] died shortly afterwards. He was left with [[Linming]] who was the Emperor's only son. During [[Linming]]'s era, Jindou enjoyed relative peace and prosperity. The culture prospered under [[Linming]] care and extended the borders of Jindou what is now [[Chuan Province]]. However, he died after 43 years of reign. His son was unlike [[Linming]] and was a corrupt Emperor. He as Emperor [[Linhan]]. His failure led to the collapse of the Lin Dynasty. It was also caused by droughts and other natural causes as well. The last years of his reign resulted in rebellions in all major cities and the [[Lin Dynasty]] was overthrown. Fang Dynasty Following the Lin Dynasty, the Fang Dynasty was created by Emperor [[Fang Liguo]] after the Lin Dynasty had fallen, many new states formed. [[Fang Liguo]] managed to unify the nation once again under his rule. Jindou managed to prosper once again. [[Fang Liguo]] used to be a peasant farmer. As he had experienced the terrible life of a farmer then, he made many visits to the fields and made land reforms to favour the poor more. Four Kingdoms Hu Dynasty Zhao Dynasty Wang Dynasty Han Dynasty Jindou Civil War An Dynasty Seven Kingdoms Colonial Era Lu Dynasty